catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Solarwind
Solarwind is large, handsome, pure white tom with dark orange eyes. History Solarwind is a warrior of RiverClan. His two best friends have always been Goldenfern and Dawnfire. Although he doesn't seem to realize it, Dawnfire loves him, very much. When a former rogue named Goldenwing, comes to camp with her kits, he brings her a fish where she is now settled in the nursery. He then asks her what sort of trouble drove her, and her kits, from Twolegplace. Cloverheart, who had come to the nursery after Solarwind, misinterpereted this, thinking that he liked her. Solarwind however, was just trying to be friendly. Dawnfire (who had stopped to listen to the conversation, just outside the nursery) came in quickly, asking him if he would hunt with her. He seemed very happy at this request, and followed her out. Solarwind cares very deeply for Dawnfire, but he doesn't yet realize the depths of his emotions. He and Dawnfire go on a journey together to bring Glossypaw back to RiverClan. Instead, they meet two loners, Kaito and Lila. Kaito tells them that they are Rubystar's long lost daughters. They then bring them back to RiverClan, where Lila becomes Blossomcloud. At a gathering, Blossomcloud expresses feelings for Solarwind, by pressing against his pelt. Dawnfire is very angered by this. But Solarwind doesn't seem to realize the rift between the two. When Blood ran onto the Island, threatening to take over the forest, Solarwind led him to the Forest of Light, as to avoid fighting at a gathering. Many cats follow, and the fight starts. Blossomcloud tells him that she doesn't want him to get hurt, and almost confesses her feelings for him, but stops herself. When Dawnfire was brutally injured, he attacked Blood, furious. Blood then runs away. He crouches down beside Dawnfire. She then tells him how she felt about him. Solarwind tells her that he never understood the deep emotion within him whever he was with her. He then tells her that now he does understand, and that he loves her very deeply. He said he never knew Blossomcloud loved him, and that he didn't want to hurt her. He and Dawnfire then go back to camp, where Robinsong treats their wounds. :He later recieves an apprentice, Brookpaw. While on patrol with Brookpaw, Firepaw, Skypaw, Flipperpaw, Rubystar, Troutleap, and Kaito, Brookpaw catches tons of prey. He is very proud of her, and is going to talk to Rubystar about her asessment. When Kaito gets sprayed by a skunk, he laughs, making her furious. He soon after recives a cut and a hiss from Kaito. :He fights in the large battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, along with Dawnfire. He fought in the battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan. He fought with all his strength, and many times fought off many warriors at once. When Dawnfire got slammed into some rocks, and couldn't get up, he guarded her with his life, making sure that no ThunderClan warrior harmed her. When they got back to camp, he made sure that she was tended to. She soon feels much better after that, much to Solarwind's relief. He is extremely proud when his apprentice, Brookpaw, earns her full warrior name, Brookheart. He is seen cheering for her and her littermates during their warrior ceremony. Goldenfern admits to him and Dawnfire that she is in love with Swiftflight of WindClan, and is expecting his kits. He and Dawnfire don't really know what to think, but promise to be beside her through it all. :She later gives birth to her kits, Cricketkit, Almondkit, Brindlekit, and Honeykit. Rubystar later gives him one of Blossomcloud's kits, Dapplepaw, to be his apprentice. He is delighted, as he had always taken a liking to Dapplepaw. :Goldenfern's kits are later apprenticed. :He becomes angry when a ThunderClan apprentice, Frostypaw, runs into the camp and starts talking nonsense. He takes a step forward, suggesting that he is about to attack the apprentice, but Rubystar holds him back. When she leaves, he is angry still, but seems satisfied when Rubystar tells the Clan that she will be telling Nightstar about this. :He relaxes, and begins to sun himself. Two RiverClan she-cats, Glitterdawn and Frostgaze are sharing a mouse nearby. When Frostgaze calls out a greeting to him, Glitterdawn immediately asks if he has a mate. He is a bit baffled by this, and exchanges an uncertain glance with Dawnfire. But Dawnfire isn't mad at all, she is even amused. He is touched that she trusts him so much, and Solarwind told them that he did have a mate. Glitterdawn starts teasing them about it, making it sound like Solarwind and Dawnfire shared only a crush. Solarwind is annoyed by this, knowing that what he and Dawnfire shared was so much more than a simple crush. :He later receives Petalpaw as an apprentice. :One day, he notices Lionkit looking very bored. He offers to take him out of the camp, and Lionkit happily agrees. Lionkit's mother, Sundapple, thanks him, and he and Lionkit leave. :While out in the forest, Solarwind hears battle yowls nearby, and pads forward to see what's going on. Emerging into an opening, he sees Goldenfern and Cricketpaw battling a fox. He orders Lionkit to go back to camp and get help. He throws himself into the battle. :Lionkit returns with a whole RiverClan patrol, and, together, they defeat the fox, killing it. :When they get back to camp, Lionkit and his siblings are apprenticed. Solarwind tells Lionkit how proud he is of him. :A few days later, he and Dawnfire begin to scent WindClan on their side of the border. At first they suspect that the wind had just blown it over, but after a while, it seemed to get stronger. Neither Dawnfire nor Solarwind wanted to speak to Rubystar about it until they were sure it was WindClan. :One day in paticular, Solarwind leads a hunting patrol down to the river, and definitely scents fresh WindClan on their side of the border. Furious, he returns to the camp to tell Rubystar. He sees Dawnfire, looking equally angry, leading a border patrol back to camp. They had both scented WindClan on their territory, and had come to notify Rubystar. Rubystar is very angry, and puts together a patrol consisting of him, Dawnfire, Frostgaze, and Sundapple to the river. They see Sheepfern and Cloudstar of WindClan over the WindClan border, and Rubystar challenges them. They insist that they have not been stealing prey, but Sheepfern sees a tuft of Hawkfire's fur in the water. Cloudstar is surprised, and doesn't know what to say. Rubystar is very angry, and promises that this would not be forgotten. They then return to camp. :The next day, Solarwind and Frostgaze talk about the upcoming fight, both agreeing that there should be a battle. They then go hunting in the Rainbow River, and then for a swim. :Solarwind goes out hunting one night near the border, and scents a ShadowClan cat. He follows the smell, and finds Hollyrain attacking Dapplestep; while two ShadowClan cats, Cedarmoss and Darkstrike watched. Furious that Hollyrain would attack her own Clanmate, Solarwind leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Dapplestep tells him that she caught Hollyrain meeting Darkstrike in secret. Solarwind is furious, and tells Hollyrain that she was betraying her Clan and her warrior ancestors by seeing Darkstrike. Darkstrike tells him that love surpassed boundaries; and was more powerful than the warrior code. Solarwind stops, and thinks of Dawnfire. He realizes that he would break the warrior code to see Dawnfire, should she be in a different Clan; he then lets Hollyrain up. Featherstar, the ShadowClan leader appears, having followed Darkstrike and Cedarmoss to the border. She is furious at Darkstrike, and forbids him to leave the camp for a moon. Solarwind thinks the punishment is a bit drastic, but says nothing. Before they leave, Hollyrain nuzzles Darkstrike, making Featherstar yowl in anger. Solarwind guides Dapplestep and Hollyrain away, and tell them that they should be getting back to camp. As he begins to leave, he overhears Darkstrike telling Cedarmoss that he never loved Hollyrain, and was only seeing her so he could break her heart later. Solarwind is very confused, and saddened by this, and thinks that he should never tell Hollyrain; but wonders if he should so she wouldn't get heartbroken down the road. :When they get back to camp, Solarwind promises Hollyrain that he wouldn't tell Rubystar. When she retreats into the warriors' den for the night, Dapplestep confesses how troubled she is about all the forbidden loves in the Clan. Solarwind freezes, wondering if she knows about Goldenfern and Swiftflight. But he finds out that she doesn't; and that she's talking about Brackencloud of WindClan, and Leopardspots, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice; and that she had his kits. Solarwind is very surprised, never knowing that Leopardspots had given birth, but remembering that she had looked more plump than normal. :The next morning, Solarwind comes out of the den to see Dapplestep and Hollyrain quarreling. He walks over to ask what the problem is, but finds out that Dapplestep had heard Darkstrike as well, and was telling Hollyrain that he didn't love her. Quotes Personality Solarwind can be very agressive, and protective of his Clanmates. He is very loyal, and can sometimes rush into accusations against other Clans a bit too quickly. He thinks fast on his feet, which makes him very good in tight situations. Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Dawnfire - Living Family Tree Category:Character Category:Tom Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:To Be Deleted